chaosrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Overwatch
Die Overwatch war eine paramilitärische Organisation innerhalb der ADA, die direkt dem Control Council unterstand und deren Aufgabengebiete die Sicherung des Staatsgebietes und die Bekämpfung von Bedrohungen aus dem Inneren gegen den jungen Staat waren. Aufstellung Die Overwatch wurde aufgestellt wenige Monate nach der Gründung der ADA am 1. Januar 2031 durch die Anordnung 417 des Control Council mit folgendem Wortlaut: CCO 417 (1) To protect and preserve these values as agreed upon in the consitution of the American Defensive Association, the Control Council has decided on the installation of a special task force for the protection of the DOME, management of homeland security and as a counter for terrorism and inner threats. This task force is called the Overwatch. (2) The Overwatch and all members of the Overwatch are under direct control of the Control Council and it's executive elements and not need to answer to any other civilian or military supervision or jurisdiction. Members of the overwatch can explicitly not be convicted by any other court than the Supreme Court of America. '' ''(3) All members of the Overwatch are allowed to utilize whichever force is deemed necessary to achieve their mission. This includes application of lethal force, complete surveillance of all inhabitants of the ADA, and torture. Overwatch agents are authorized to administer justice and to carry out any sentence immediately. '' ''(4) All departments and organizations of the ADA have to follow orders and instructions given by Overwatch officials without delay. Resistance against Overwatch instructions or hindrance of Overwatch activities will be classified as treason and penalized accordingly. ---------------------------------------------- Übersetzung CCO 417 (1) Um die in der Verfassung der American Defensive Association vereinbarten Werte zu beschützen und zu bewahren hat der Kontrollrat die Einrichtung einer Spezialeinheit beschlossen zur Verteidigung des DOME, Organisation des Heimatschutzes und zur Bekämpfung von Terrorismus und inneren Bedrohungen. Diese Spezialeinheit wird Overwatch genannt. (2) Die Overwatch und alle Mitglieder der Overwatch unterstehen der direkten Kontrolle des Kontrollrats und seiner ausführenden Elemente und unterliegen keiner anderen, zivilen oder militärischen, Aufsicht oder Gerichtsbarkeit. Mitglieder der Overwatch können ausdrücklich durch kein anderes Gericht als den Obersten Gerichtshof von Amerika verurteilt werden. (3) Alle Mitglieder der Overwatch sind autorisiert, jede als notwendig erachtete Maßnahme zu ergreifen um ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Dies beinhaltet die Anwendung tödlicher Gewalt, Überwachung aller Einwohner der ADA, und Folter. Agenten der Overwatch verfügen über die Gewalt, Recht zu sprechen und Urteile unverzüglich zu vollstrecken. (4) Alle Ämter und Organisationen der ADA haben den Befehlen und Anweisungen von Vertretern der Overwatch ohne Verzögerung Folge zu leisten. Widerstand gegen Anweisungen der Overwatch oder Behinderung von Aktivitäten der Overwatch wird als Verrat klassifiziert und entsprechend geahndet. Rolle in der ADA Das wichtigste Aufgabengebiet der Overwatch ist der DOME, für dessen Sicherheit sie vor allem anderen zuständig ist. Zu diesem Zweck gibt es in jedem Stadtbezirk der riesigen Metropole eine Einsatzzentrale der Overwatch, die je nach Sicherheitslage des Bezirks irgendwo zwischen Bürogebäude und gepanzerter Festung liegt. Im DOME ist die Overwatch überall berüchtigt und größtenteils unbeliebt, was ihrem harten Vorgehen gegen Aufrührer, kritische Journalisten, Rebellen und andere "unerwünschte" Zivilpersonen zu verdanken ist. Die tatsächliche Bekämpfung von Terroristen und bewaffneten, organisierten Staatsfeinden übernehmen wiederum vor allem die verdeckt operierenden ARCO-Einheiten, wovon die allgemeine Bevölkerung nur wenig erfährt. Außerhalb des DOME ist die Overwatch in den größeren Städten der ADA, Boston, DC, New Reno und Los Angeles, vertreten. Von hier aus werden primär neue Mitglieder für die Truppe rekrutiert, aber auch die Bekämpfung von Rebellengruppen in den Badlands und die militärische Unterstützung dieser Städte gehört zu ihrem Aufgabenbereich. In allen Fällen gewinnt die Overwatch quasi all ihre Mitglieder aus den amerikanischen Badlands. Zum einen sind die Menschen dort durch das rauhe Leben jenseits der Zivilisation normalerweise bereits darin geschult, zu kämpfen und zu überleben, was Ausbildungskosten spart. Zum anderen kann so sichergestellt werden, dass sich persönliche Bindungen der Overwatch-Mitglieder außerhalb der Truppe auf ein Minimum beschränken, was die Effektivität der Einheit fördert und ihre unbarmherzige Effizienz unterstreicht. Auflösung Mit dem Putsch in der ADA am 17. Mai 2044 standen im DOME auf einmal die Truppen der Overwatch auf verlorenem Posten, während um sie herum Teile der Army zusammen mit dem Wolf Pack und Angelus-Kultisten aufmarschierten. Der Oberkommandierende General MacFeist traf schließlich eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, stellte sich offen gegen die Putschisten und floh in den Wirren der Kämpfe um die Stadt mit allem, was er an Overwatch-Truppen mobilisieren konnte, hinaus in die Badlands. Dort erwuchs aus der Truppe die erste Division der Allianz der Freiheit, und aus dem einzigen loyalen und überlebenden ARCO-Team S5 wurde die erste Spezialeinheit der neuen Organisation TITAN. Gliederung Die Overwatch wurde seit ihrer Gründung ununterbrochen geführt von General James Ethan MacFeist, der als Oberkommandierender ausschließlich dem Control Council und dem Heimatschutzbüro unterstand. Darunter gliedert sich die Overwatch in folgende Strukturen: Bureau of Recruitment: Das Rekrutierungsbüro der Organisation leitet die Anwerbung neuer Mitglieder aus den Badlands. Es hat Außenstellen in den vier freien Städten der ADA. Mitglieder: 4.100, Leitung: Colonel John Alfredson. Training Department: Die Ausbildungsstelle der Overwatch ist nahe der Hauptverwaltung in Sektor Beta des DOME angesiedelt. Hier landen alle neuen Rekruten nach ihrer Ankunft im DOME, wo sie mehrere Wochen hartes Training erwarten, bevor sie in die Truppe aufgenommen werden. Mitglieder: 970, Leitung: Major Kira O'Conelly. Intelligence Department: Der interne Nachrichtendienst der Overwatch arbeitet eng mit FBI und NSA zusammen. Seine Aufgabe liegt besonders in der Überwachung der Einwohner des DOME und der frühzeitigen Identifizierung von Gefahrenquellen. Mitglieder: 850, Leitung: Major Ronald Warren. Advanced Reconnaisance and Combat Operations: Kurz ARCO, die Spezialeinheit für Terrorbekämpfung, Geiselbefreiung und Einsatz gegen übernatürliche Bedrohungen der Overwatch, von der man nur selten hört und die doch lange Zeit das wichtigste Bollwerk der ADA gegen die finsteren Bedrohungen der neuen Welt war. Mitglieder: 90, Leitung: General James E. MacFeist. National Patrol: Der Ersatz für die früheren US Marshals. Die Overwatch National Patrol übernimmt polizeiliche Aufgaben außerhalb des DOME, sichert Anlagen und Konvois in den Badlands und unterstützt auf Anfrage Städte und Siedlungen bei polizeilichen und militärischen Problemen. Mitglieder: 7.500, Leitung: Colonel Craig D. Kennedy. Central Division: Den größten Teil der Overwatch macht die Central Division aus, dies ist die eigentliche Truppe, die für die Überwachung und den Schutz des DOME eingesetzt wird. Sie ist intern weiter untergliedert in Einheiten für Sicherheits- und Überwachungsaufgaben, technische Dienste, Fahrzeugeinheiten, Scharfschützen, Undercover-Agenten etc. Mitglieder: 177.980, Leitung: General James E. MacFeist Ausrüstung Die Overwatch verfügt über eine Menge eigens für sie hergestellte Ausrüstung und gleicht in dieser Frage insgesamt eher einer militärischen als polizeilichen Organisation. Waffen Die Mindestbewaffnung eines Overwatch-Mitglieds ist eine Pistole vom Typ Colt Government 2030 oder Colt Manhunter. Bei Einsätzen, bei denen Widerstand zu erwarten ist, tragen normale Einheiten zudem die Maschinenpistole GPC Tempest. Mit dem Kampfgewehr S&W M&P 23 Tactical, den Schrotflinten Lockheed Claymore und Lockheed Sweeper und dem Lockheed Marksman Rifle als Präzisionsgewehr stehen Spezialwaffen für die meisten Einsatzgebiete zur Verfügung. ARCO-Einheiten verwenden auch die Gewehre AK-97 und AK-97S sowie das Präzisionsgewehr Mars Mk.6. Außerdem hat jedes ARCO-Team einen dedizierten Gunner mit einem MARS Nemesis LMG. Für kritische Einsatzszenarien können Overwatch-Teams außerdem das Raketensystem RDS Hydra anfordern. Darüber hinaus werden alle Teams üblicherweise mit Spreng- und Sturmblendgranaten ausgestattet. Rüstung Da die Overwatch in den meisten Fällen nur mit leichtem Widerstand oder mittelmäßig bewaffneten Gegnern konfrontiert wird, sind ihre Mitglieder üblicherweise auch nur leicht gerüstet. Einfache Mitglieder tragen eine Ballistische Sturmweste, ARCO-Einheiten verwenden standardmäßig eine einfache SpecOps-Schutzkleidung. Für besondere Situationen stehen den Teams aber auch die schweren Kompositrüstungen Paladin und Knight zur Verfügung, die es Soldaten erlauben, sich selbst durch schweres Feindfeuer unbeschadet zu bewegen. Fahrzeuge Die Overwatch verwendet eine Vielzahl von Zivilfahrzeugen wie Trucks und Pick-Ups für ihre Aktionen. Darüber hinaus hat sie aber auch Zugriff auf einige Spezialfahrzeuge: Den Overwatch Linebreaker, ein gepanzertes Deeskalationsfahrzeug, welches mit Wasserwerfern und Schallkanonen ausgestattet ist; die Varianten Urban Fox und Wild Fox des Chrysler Tempest U2 Radpanzersystems, sowie den Cybernet ESCA Apollo II, ein leichter Walker, der von der Overwatch gerne zur Deeskalation von gewaltbereiten Menschenmengen genutzt wird. Zur Luftverlegung verwendet die Overwatch noch einige alte Helikopter vom Typ Black Hawk sowie einige wenige V22 Osprey. Category:Organisation (Amerika) Category:Militär Category:Fluff Category:Organisation